Naruto:Mi Camino Ninja
by Tormentus
Summary: Naruto despierta solo en medio de un bosque,pero descubre cosas bastante interesantes...¿sus padres vivos?,¿orochimaru bueno?,¿nunca hubo masacre uchiha?...el...¿jamas nació?,esta y muchas cosas descubrirá en este nuevo mundo...pero ¿los bijuus son mujeres?¡¿que diablos!.naruXharem,viaje dimensional,M por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

**tormentus:hola que tal acá con una nueva historia,espero que les guste, habrá elementos de DMC,asi que sin nada mas que decir me NE**

* * *

Su cuerpo dolía.

Se sentía fatal, el ya solo quería descansar, estaba cansado, cansado de las muerte, de las batallas de las perdidas…

Pero simplemente la muerte no llegaba a él, irónico, cuando muchas veces la muerte estuvo cerca, el simplemente se rehusó a morir y ahora que de verdad anhelaba eso no venía a él.

Se levanto, tenia sed, se levanto y dirigió a lo que el supuso se era un lago, miro a su alrededor, era un bosque; sin duda de **hi no kuni (país del fuego)**, el ardor de su garganta lo trajo al presente, mirando el lago se sorprendió cuando vio su propia imagen.

Su piel ligeramente bronceada ya no estaba, no, ahora era pálido, casi podría jurar que estaba enfermo, su característico cabello rubio tampoco estaba en su lugar tenía un largo y lacio cabello color blanco como la nieve, fijándose en su rostro noto que sus características bigotes ya no estaban, no, su cara era ahora lisase sentía confundido, sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos…¡sus ojos!¡ya no estaban!, sus características orbes azules ya tampoco estaban en su lugar tenía un par de ojos de diseño anillado que abarcaba todo el ojo, esos ojos…¡los ojos de nagato ¡Tenía los ojos de nagato, quien le lego su sueño, conseguir la paz la PAZ! él lo logro? no lo recordaba con claridad, y entonces un remolino de sucesos vino a su mente…

**FLASHBACK**

Su batalla contra el juubi, la muerte, el dolor, la desesperación, el miedo, lo recordaba, todo el miedo que sentían todos los ninjas ,el miedo que sintió el, pero que hizo a un lado para hacerle frente a la bestia, recordó ese susurro que le vino a la mente, y lo dijo **Tentai bakuhatsu(explosión celestial), **fue algo alucinante, vio a la bestia hincharse, mientras que ambos eran atraídos el uno hacia el otro, su cuerpo le dolía, sentía como si lo fragmentaran en miles de piezas, él sabía lo que sucedía, todos lo sabían, el estaba muriendo, dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraban sus amigos, mas en especifico a 2 personas.

-hina_chan-dijo-lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos, aunque me voy feliz sabiendo que te podre decir esto: te amo, recuérdalo, te amo y nada jamás cambiara eso-dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos-teme, no te odio, siempre recuerda, no sigas el camino del odio, adiós mi querido hermano…-para todos era una gran pérdida las que estaban sufriendo, ya que sabían muy bien como era naruto, un gran ninja, si, pero una gran persona-por favor ya no más odio, no mas guerra, sepan que eso fue lo que le dio origen al juubi, no solo se los pido para que no suceda una catástrofe como esta, sino como mi último deseo…-todos se quedaron callados a la espera de algo mas- Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu(jutsu de la reencarnación de samsara)-fue lo que todos escucharon antes de que ungran resplandor los cubrieran para luego con asombro ver como todos los caídos en batalla se levantaban-hice lo mismo en su aldeas…por favor no más odio-y ante los ojos de todos hubo una gran explosión…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Eso fue todo lo que recordó sucedió, algunas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, pero entonces se pregunto… donde estaba el juubi? Sin saber el por qué apareció en su paisaje mental, en donde se sorprendió ya que las típicas cañerías ya no estaban, no, en su lugar parecía estar en extenso campo, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que hacia el occidente había un gran bosque, mientras que al lado contrario había una gran hilera de montañas, luego hacia el ser se podía ver unas extensas playas que daban lugar al mar y por último, hacia el norte se encontraba un gran bosque como los de konoha, pero antes de siquiera poder seguir pensando, vio hacia las montañas dos imponentes figuras acercarse, una era lo que parecía ser un…gorila? Todo de color rojo, con 4 colas ondeándose en su espalda, mientras que detrás de estaba un gran…caballo? Perro? quizá ambos, con 5 colas en su parte posterior, el ahora peliblanco sintió algo húmedos sus pies, bajando loa mirada se encontró con una gran cantidad de…babosas?¡babosas! Dando un salto hacia atrás se ubico un poco más lejos de las pequeñas criaturas que en ese momento se estaban fundiendo hasta que formaron a una más grande, y al igual que las anteriores contaba con colas,6 para ser exactos.

Naruto sintió que el suelo temblaba, dirigió su mirada hacia donde le parecía venia el alboroto y se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver lo que parecía ser un gran buey seguido de un gato que parecía estar hecho de fuego de color azul, cuando creyó que iba a ser aplastado, se detuvieron unos 20 metros enfrente de el, cada uno contaba co colas respectivamente.

Ya para estos momentos el ya sabía de quienes se trataban, cuando iba a hablar, instintivamente dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba la playa y vio con asombro acercarse a dos criaturas, la primera era lo que para el parecía una gran tortuga, con 3 colas en la parte posterior de su cuerpo, mientras que la segunda era más que conocida para el, un gran tanuki de arena con una cola en su espalda se acercaba a paso medio, vio una gran sombra sobre él, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba vio a lo que parecía ser un gran escarabajo de color verde, que a diferencia de los demás en vez de colas contaba con 7 alas en su espalda, por alguna razón un extraño sentimiento lo tomo cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque y de ahí vio aparecer a quien lo acompaño toda su vida…

-kurama!-le grito a lo cual el bijuu lo miro fijamente para luego darle una sonrisa que le no supo interpretar, pero antes de poder seguir hablando, el suelo que estaban pisando pareció morirse del mismo surgió la figura que el menos esperaba ver: el juubi.

-pero que-iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por las voces de sus inquilinos.

-naruto_kun- gritaron todos las bijuus, con voces saltarinas y…femeninas? si, femeninas el rubio sí que estaba confundido…

Naruto estaba preocupado y confundido, se entero de cosas bastante interesantes gracias a sus bijuus, primero que nada ya no se encontraba en su dimensión, al principio le costó aceptarlo, pero después de una buena explicación de sus ahora inquilinas, lo entendió, al parecer tanta concentración de chacra y además del uso de su técnica el **Tentai bakuhatsu(explosión celestial), **fue algo que provoco una fisura dimensional, que lo mando al lugar en donde estaba, también le explicaron el porqué ahora portaba el **Rin'negan,(ojo de samsara)** tuvo una transmutación, y al haber por unos momento usado un poder semejante al del rikudou, se gano esos ojos, otra cosa que hizo, aprovechando las memorias del juubi la cual había estado encerrada en el rikudou aprendió a controlar un poco sus ojos, por ahora el poco tiempo que los tenía ya controlaba sus**Chikushōdō(camino animal), **su **Ningendō****(camino humano),** y su **Tendō****(****camino**** deva),**aunque no al nivel de pain ya podía hacer cosas como invocar a pequeños animales, así que usando a unos cuervos los envió en busca de información, la cual lo sorprendió de sobremanera, primero que nada el yondaime,su padre estaba vivo, al igual que su padre, jamás hubo secuestro de hinata,no murió el padre de neji,la madre de hinata seguía viva, la masacre uchiha jamás se perpetuo,orochimaru jamás traiciono a la hoja,akatsuki tenia miembros totalmente diferentes, en kiri jamás sucedió el gran genocidio de los ninjas con **kekkei genkai(línea de sangre)**,muchas cosas para descubrir en un solo dia,tenia pensado dirigirse a konoha,quizá para ver a sus padres, o para iniciar una nueva vida, pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba, era el hecho de que en su paisaje mental había una gran estatua con la forma de un hombre enfundado en una armadura negra, rodeado de 3 espadas, cada una de nombre diferente según vio el otrora rubio, ya que había una pequeña placa debajo de cada una, se llamaban respectivamente:** rebelión, yamato y redqueen, **según juubi_chan,como había decidido llamarla esa estatua tenía un aura demoniaca impresionante, prácticamente desprendía youki, dejando esos pensamientos decidió dirigirse hacia konoha, además se había dado cuenta de algo mas…¡su cuerpo era como cuando tenía 15 años, el debería tener 17!,pero olvidando nuevamente eso, se dirigió a un pequeño poblado para comprar comida, sin saber que cuando llegara a konoha conocería su camino ninja definitivo…

* * *

**hola de nuevo como dije espero que les guste,diganme quienes quieren para el harem,ustedes me dicen,nos **


	2. Chapter 2:rumbo a mi vida

**TORMENTUS**:hola que tal acá un nuevo cap del fic,respondo reviews:

**el ángel de la oscuridad:**hola a tu pregunta,bueno todavía no se muy bien que va a hacer naruto,pero te aseguro que va a haber mucho desmadre en konoha, así que saludos.

espero que les agrade después aclaro algunas cosas al final del fic. Saludos,disfruten el cap

**disclaimer**:naruto no me pertenece todos los elementos usados son de masashi kishimoto y sus respectivos autores

* * *

En medio de un verde bosque un sonriente peliblanco caminaba, habían pasado cerca de 1 mes y medio desde que arribo a este nuevo mundo, la verdad le sentaba bien toda esta tranquilidad ya que durante los últimos tiempos en su realidad, había tenido muchas batallas las cuales siempre lo tenían muy tenso, pero ahora era una historia muy diferente así que por eso estaba con una sonrisa, además de que estaba saliendo de un pequeño poblado con una mochila llena de comida, mirando el cielo se quedo quieto esperando algo, cuando de entre los arbustos un pequeño perro con un parche en el ojo izquierdo salía, dejándose mostrar solo un poco mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se escondía en las sombras, mirando al peliblanco, comenzó a hablar.

-naruto_sama, seguí averiguando sobre lo que me pidió, descubrí cosas bastante interesantes, entre ellas que ya sabe **quien** está planeando una invasión a konoha- dijo mientras que naruto fruncía el entrecejo, ya sabiendo de quien hablaba, miro al perro que asintió para proseguir.

-bien, además me entere que hay algunos cambios en su aldea, entre ellos hay muchos más clanes de los que había en su realidad, destacando entre ellos uno llamado clan **Kurosaki**, entre los cuales, destacan su actual líder un tal yamamoto Kurosaki, y su actual heredero más prometedor, su nieto ichigo, el cual, aunque nadie lo sepa tiene un gran potencial, solo que nadie se ha mostrado preocupado en poder ver eso, ya que se preocupan por otra niña de ese clan, que debo reconocer, que aunque tiene potencial oculto no es tan grande como el de ese niño-mientras que miraba a su maestro y creador, el cual miraba al can asintiendo, indicándole así que prosiguiera-...las características de su clan, son que todos son especialistas en kenjutsu, además de que tienen un gran control de chackra,es tanto que son capaces de separar exitosamente la energía física de la espiritual, dando resultado un tipo de energía llamada reiatsu, la cual les permite, como pude ver cuando los espiaba, producir ataques demoledores...-dijo mientras naruto asentía con una sonrisa, a él le gustaban los retos de seguro serian unos buenos oponentes, miro al perro que solo siguió hablando-bueno otro de los más destacados clanes, es uno llamado...mmm como era?-se pregunto así mismo mientras al peliblanco le salía una gota en la nuca-a si!, su nombre era **Clan Chikusa(Clan Anim****al)**los cuales tenían fama de ser invocadores de animales, además de que su vinculo era tan fuerte con sus invocaciones que pueden adquirir características de sus criaturas, en el caso de algunos adquirían un súper oído, como algunos caninos, otros adquirían una fuerza similar a la de los osos entre otros, su actual líder se llama Chikusa-dijo al ahora peliblanco mientras que el mencionado tenía una gota en la nuca por el nombre del líder de ese clan, con un suspiro siguió escuchando los nombres de algunos clanes, después de un rato, el pequeño can apenas termino de hablar salió de entre las sombras, mostrando que en su ojo derecho, al igual que todas las invocaciones del rubio portaba el **Rin'negan**, mostrándolo orgullosamente, se dirigió al otrora rubio con lo que parecía una sonrisa tímida preguntando si le podía dar un hueso, a lo que naruto no se negó, ya que el apreciaba a todas sus creaciones por igual, con un gran hueso en su boca el pequeño can se desvaneció en una nube de humo, mientras que naruto entraba a su mente para hablar con sus inquilinas, las cuales se encontraban en su forma humana, o bueno lo más humanas que le salía ya que kyubi conservaba al menos una de sus colas además de un par de largas orejas que sobresalían sobre su cabeza, lo mismo sucedía con sus hermanas las cuales conservaban al menos alguna característica de su forma hanyou, el peliblanco las miro fijamente para luego sonreír de forma zorruna, a lo que todas se sonrojaron un poco, mientras que el solo se acerco a ellas para conversar y entonces recordó la explicación que le dieron sus bijuus sobre el porqué se encontraban dentro de el...

**FLASHBACK**

**HACE UN MES,VILLA DEL COLMILLO...**

Naruto se encontraba dentro de su mente mirando fijamente a la estatua que habitaba dentro de el no entendía porque pero esa estatua no le causaba incomodidad, por alguna razón la sentía como si la conociera pero no podía dejar de sentir el sentimiento de familiaridad que le invadía, sacudiendo su cabeza se dirigió a sus amigas para preguntarles el porqué estaban en su mente junto con la inerte presencia, se dirigió directamente hacia una "pequeña "mansión que las bijuus construyeron en su mente sacando los materiales de quien sabe dónde, entro a la gigantesca edificación, es decir vamos debía ser grande porque debía de contener a las bestias con colas, que a decir verdad para naruto eran exageradamente grandes, pero por desgracia el dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta, siendo escuchado por las bijuus que venían a disfrutar de su compañía, las cuales el escuchar lo que dijo el antes rubio tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes, ya que entendieron que el peliblanco les dijo "gordas "ichibi por ejemplo, comenzó a demoler toda la edificación mientras grandes cascadas de lagrimas caían por sus ojos, nibi se dirigió junto con sanbi y nanabi a una esquina mientras arriba del trió aparecía una nube de depresión mientras que las tres dibujaban círculos en el suelo al tiempo que pensaban cosas como "me llamo gorda", "debo bajar de peso", y por parte de nibi "ya no soy sexy", mientras tanto con yonbi esta se puso a tirar lava a diestra y siniestra mientras que el peliblanco esquivaba los disparos al tiempo que le salía una gota al ver que las demás ni se molestaban en esquivar los candentes disparos del caliente liquido volcaninco,con Gobi esta solo se cubría con sus colas mientras que una nube se lluvia se ubicaba sobre su cabeza al tiempo que cascadas salían de los ojos entrecerrados, las cosas con rokubi no eran tan buenas se encontraba arrojando babosas hacia todas partes, con hachibi la cosa era algo rara, estaba, al igual que la mayoría con una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza, mientras que fiel a la costumbre de su antiguo jinchuriki se encontraba lanzando rimas que no rimaban mientras que decía cosas como "el copo de nieve me rompió el corazón mientras que yo con razón canto esta canción rimando al son de cómo se siente mi corazón" decía mientras las cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos y corría de un lado a otro dejando un creciente charco que naruto sentía muy pronto se desbordaría por toda la casa, naruto miro a kyubi la cual lo miraba, al igual que juubi con los ojos entrecerrados mientras un aura de muerte salía de ellas dejando entender que aunque estaban dolidas el rubio no saldría ileso de esta confrontación, muy tarde el peli-nieve se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por las bestias con cola que lo miraban como si se tratara del peor enemigo, así dándose cuenta de que estaba metido en medio del peor infierno, ya que ahí comenzó lo que el llamaría por el resto de su vida, "la hora feliz "...nótese el sarcasmo.

Después de cerca de 4 horas de duro castigo, dejaron al ya no tan bien parecido naruto estaba medio muerto, el cual les dijo que ellas malentendieron lo que él dijo, el solo pensó que quizá, ya que estaban en su mente podrían reducir un poco su tamaño, a lo que juubi les dijo que incluso al estar en el exterior podían hacer lo mencionado por el rubio, a lo que siguió una muy sentida disculpa dada por las bijuus que avergonzadas y algo sonrojadas miraban al suelo, quien creyera que los legendarios demonios con cola estarían tan tranquilas enfrente del antes rubio que las miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa ,luego de un rato a todas les vino la misma idea a su cabeza, sonrieron maliciosamente mirando al antes rubio, que sintió un extraño presentimiento, con un sonoro "puff" una nube de humo se presento enfrente de naruto el cual miro algo desconcertado la mencionada de nube, después de unos cinco minutos de esperar la misma se disipo al tiempo que el peliblanco salía despedido de una gran hemorragia nasal siendo mandado inmediatamente al mundo de la inconsciencia...

Media hora después naruto se encontraba con dos rollos de papel metidos en su nariz mientras que miraba a la nueva apariencia de sus amigas, las cuales ahora tenían la apariencia de bellas mujeres, primero ichibi ahora tenía la forma de una mujer de la altura de tsunade, mientras que su largo cabello de color rubio arenoso bajaba hasta un poco después de sus hombros, sus ahora nuevos pechos, eran quizá copa-C, casi llegando a D en la opinión del rubio, tenia largas piernas de tersa piel de tono algo bronceado, luego nibi tenía la apariencia de una mujer de quizá 20 años a lo mucho, mientras que mostraba un par de largas piernas, su piel era muy pálida, bueno considerando que ella era el espíritu de la vida y la muerte, parecía algo normal, su cabello era de color negro muy oscuro, mientras sus ojos eran de color azul oscura con la pupila rasgada, sanbi, ahora era una mujer de envidiables curvas que, al igual que sus hermanas serian la envidia de muchas mujeres, tenia pechos quizá copa-C,de largas piernas, tenía el cabello verde oscuro, mientras miraba al rubio con una sonrisa, el cual tenía la mirada ida, siguiendo con las demás, yonbi y Gobi parecían gemelas, solo que la primera tenía el cabello rojo sangre atado en una cola de caballo, mientras que su hermana lo tenia de color plateado recogido de la misma manera, ambas eran altas, quizá las más altas del grupo, con pechos iguales a los de ichibi, luego siguieron rokubi y nanabi, la primera ahora tenía el pelo de color azul marino oscuro, a diferencia de las demás no tenía grandes pechos, no, pero tenía una extraña belleza que las demás no poseían, nanabi ahora era una mujer de estatura algo alta, con el cabello de color verde vivaz como el de su querida Fuu, su piel era algo bronceada también y tenia pechos semejantes a los de las demás, de largas piernas, y curiosamente al igual que rokubi llevaba unas gafas que en opinión del rubio le daban un aire de sexy profesora, con hachibi está ahora compartía un gran parecido con mabui, la secretaria del **Raikage(sombra del rayo****)**,solo que la ocho colas tenía unos pechos marca tsunade, por ultimo estaban kyubi, la cual tenía un largo cabello de color sangre que caía a lo largo de su espalda, mientras ahora mostraba unas largas y bien torneadas piernas, sus ojos eran de pupila rasgada y de color rojo, y sus pechos semejantes a los de ichibi y juubi, la cual parecieren opinión del rubiola más bella de las diez mujeres, de cabello color naranjo cayendo por su espalda, mostraba orgullosamente sus ojos **rin'negan-sharingan, **tenia piernas largas, de piel pálida grandes pechos, quizá más grandes que la de los demás, todas se encontraban mirando al héroe, con miradas y sonrisas depredadoras...

Cerca de 6 horas después el antes rubio había conocido los placeres carnales, mientras que miraba con una cálida sonrisa a sus ahora mujeres, las cuales tenían sonrisas de placer en sus rostros de expresiones cansadas, jamás creyeron que naruto tendría su "arma "tan grande, y que tendría una energía que alcanzaría para someterlas, después de cerca de media hora las ya recompuestas bijuus miraron a su pareja la cual les pregunto sobre el porqué se encontraban dentro de él-naruto_kun en realidad tú no eres nuestro jinchuriki por si te lo preguntas, de hecho podemos salir a voluntad de aquí pero nos da flojera hacerlo-explico nanabi mientras que a naruto le salía una gota en la nuca, bueno que se le iba a hacer, así que prosiguió a preguntar.

-y...díganme, saben que es esa gran estatua de allá?-pregunto apuntando con el dedo a la susodicha, mientras que todas negaban excepto juubi y nanabi las cuales adquirieron un aire pensativo, así que con una vaga idea ambas decidieron hablar.

-Sparda-dijeron a la vez ganándose la mirada confundida de naruto y las de incredibilidad de parte de las bijuus-están seguras?-pregunto hachibi al tiempo que toda miraban a la susodicha estatua, la cual seguía igual de quieta.

-perdón...pero qué o quién es Sparda?-pregunto naruto a lo que siguió una larga historia del mencionado, entre las cosas que el entendió, esa gran estatua era la materialización del youkai del mismo Sparda, que alguna vez se sacrifico por la humanidad, deteniendo así los planes del señor de las tinieblas, luego le contaron como Sparda tuvo descendencia, que curiosamente supieron que rikudo sennin fue descendiente del mismo, luego también le contaron de las 3 espadas que se encontraban alrededor de la estatua, cada una con un alcance de poder masivo, naruto estaba contento ya que ahora se podría decir que era el jinchuriki de un gran salvador a lo que kyubi se enfado diciendo cosas sobre rubios malagradecidos que no apreciaban que lo acompañara toda su vida, después de una disculpa todos se dispusieron a dormir...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Naruto decidió acostarse a dormir, sabiendo que ya mañana iría a konoha...

* * *

Ya era de mañana cuando naruto decidió irse hacia su amada aldea, noto que hacia frio, pero una voz en su cabeza le hablo.

-naruto_sama, quiere que lo cubra? así no tendría que soportar el frio...-le pregunto una amable voz en su cabeza, a lo que el peliblanco sonrió, aun recordaba como esa extraña criatura se unió a su familia...

**FLASHBACK**

**TRES SEMANAS ATRAS...**

Naruto se encontraba corriendo de un buen puñado de hombres, que lo perseguían porque aparentemente se acostó con sus hijas, si, naruto había adquirido más que cambios físicos, también su personalidad cambio ahora sentía la necesidad de acostarse con cuanta mujer joven se le cruzara en el camino, además de que adquirió el habito de comer una extraña comida que conoció en esta realidad; la pizza.

en su opinión eso rivalizaba con su amado ramen de ichiraku si no es que lo superaba, mientras se encontraba corriendo noto que la multitud dejo de perseguirlo, así que sin ya tener que preocuparse se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia delante en un impulso de rapidez que podría rivalizar con el hiraishin de su padre, pero al estar ensimismado en su mundo de pensamientos no pensó en el camino enfrente suyo por lo que no noto que enfrente de él se alzaba una gigantesca roca así...paum, estaba tirado en el piso sujetándose la nariz mientras la misma sangraba y un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba debajo suyo el chackra curativo de rokubi lo cubrió, había notado que, aunque él no era su jinchuriki, las chicas le daban una habilidad especial, primero ichibi le brindo la capacidad de dominar la arena a un nivel similar al de gaara, además de un gran dominio sobre el **elemento explosivo(bakuton),**luego nibi le dio la habilidad de traer de los muertos a las personas, de hecho no podía traer a nadie de la muerte, solo podía sacarla del camino de las personas que él curaba por un tiempo, además que le permitió dominar las **shi no hi(llamas de la muerte)**,sanbi le dio la capacidad de un dominio impresionante sobre el **mokuton(elemento madera),**y el elemento **suiton(elemento agua)**,mientras que yonbi le dio control sobre los famosos elementos **youton(elemento lava) **y **shoton(elemento cristal),**luego Gobi potencio todos sus elementos que de por si eran ya poderosos debido al **Rin'negan**, mientras que rokubi y nanabi le dieron control sobre el **elemento hielo(hyouton) **y **elemento vapor(fuutton),**respectivamente; hachibi le dio un control de chackra impresionante, seguido de habilidades de curación, kyubi, en cambio potencio su **katon(elemento fuego),**además dándole un control menor en las **jigoku no hi(llamas del infierno)**de Sparda, por ultimo juubi le dio un control mayor sobre el **raiton(elemento rayo) **y el **fuuton(elemento viento)**,y el muy raro **yamiton(elemento oscuridad)**,pero además Sparda le concedió un elemento jamás visto; el ojivioleta decidió llamarlo **kuraton(elemento negro)**(la verdad que técnicamente es lo mismo que yami, perdón si me equivoco),el cual le permitía invocar del suelo unas estacas de color negra que supo eran la mescla entre esas estacas del mismo color que usaba pein mescladas con el poder de Sparda, pero volviendo a la realidad su nariz ya estaba como nueva, pero noto que el chackra morado de Sparda se dirigía hacia la sangre que perdió, haciéndola cambiar de color a un negro oscuro, el fluido comenzó a moverse mientras naruto se le ponía la cara azul de la impresión el extraño liquido se movió hacia el cubriéndolo por completo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de calor sobre si, abrió los ojos y noto todo como si estuviera usando el **Rin'negan**, se miro las manos notando como estas estaban cubiertas por el liquido que salto hacia él, mirando el resto del cuerpo noto que estaba por completo cubierto por esa extraña sustancia

-"no se preocupe mi amo"-escucho, de inmediato se puso en guardia, paro noto que no había nadie cerca, asique se des-tenso un poco-mi amo no pienso hacerle daño por favor escuche "le pidió la amable voz femenina en su cabeza, a lo que el peliblanco accedió, así dando comienzo a la larga presentación de la criatura...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

la criatura se presento como kurashi,a la cual el ojivioleta acepto en su familia, descubrió que ella podía cambiar de forma, tomando así la forma de ropa shinobi común o hasta armaduras, cambiando así su constitución molecular de algo suave a algo en extremo macizo, por ejemplo el peliblanco iba ahora con una versión en "kura_chan" como la había llamado el, de su capa que uso en su batalla con nagato, las llamas eran de color morado mientras que el resto de de la misma era de color negro.

También noto que podía invocar una katana de tamaño medio,la cual al inyectarle cierto elemento podía convertirla respectivamente en: **yamato**,** rebelión** o **redqueen,**por ejemplo uniendo chackra **hyouton**, chackra **yamiton** y chackra **raiton **era capaz de invocar a **yamato**, luego uniendo chackra **katon**,con chackra **yamiton** y su **bakuton** fue capaz de cambiar el arma por **redqueen y **por último fue capaz de invocar a rebelión combinando los elementos **katon** ,**yamiton **y su **kuraton**, así aprendió un poco sobre sus nuevas habilidades, que le otorgaba su demonio interior, pero otra cosa curiosa era que desde hace una semana 3 nuevas entidades se instalaron en su cabeza, se hacían llamar Dante Sparda, vergil Sparda por ultimo Nero de la Orden, ellos decían ser los anteriores portadores del poder del ojivioleta, notó que vergil que era el más calculador y frio de todos se llevaba de las mil maravillas con rokubi y nanabi ya que ellas eran las más tranquilas entre las bijuus, luego nero se llevaba bien con hachibi, sanbi y ichibi, ya que tenían actitudes similares, mientras que el resto de las bijuus se llevaban bien con Dante ya que todo ese grupo era un grupo de pervertidos, naruto siempre miraba al mencionado grupo con una gota, ya que constantemente Dante lo incitaba a que fuera con cuanta mujer se le cruzara siendo apoyado por el grupo de pervertidas…que diga mujeres normales...

* * *

A lo lejos diviso las ya conocidas puertas de konoha, sonrió, al fin estaba en su hogar, bueno casi su hogar,entonces"vamos crio entra ya quiero ver que tan linda son las mujeres de ese lino lugar, je,je,je"le incito Dante en su mente con una sonrisa que haría sentir orgulloso al sannin pervertido, suspiro y con una sonrisa aterrizo de un salto enfrente de los siempre dormidos guardias, suspiro y se dirigió hacia la entrada, apenas entro noto como todos los civiles lo miraban, se cohibió un poco al recordar las golpizas e insultos cuando estaba en su realidad, noto que la gente lo miraba con curiosidad, se alegro por ello, no soportaría que lo miraran de mala manera otra vez también se dio cuenta de que todas las mujeres lo miraba con marcados sonrojos en sus rostros, sonrió en sus adentros como le gustaba ser el centro de atención de mujeres guapas, quizá lo miraban asi por que su "ropa "tomo la forma de una camisa negra, algo ajustada que dejaba un poco al descubierto su pecho, camino por cerca de media hora hasta que a lo lejos escucho...

-NII_SANNN, DEJANOS DE UNA VEZ FUE UN ACCIDENTE DATTEBANE!Gritaron a coro dos voces que curiosamente venían de la gran nube de polvo que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia naruto que simplemente se quedo quieto viendo directamente la mencionada nube.

-OI, NADA DE ESO, ARRUINARON MIS 10 HORAS DE SUEÑO SEGUIDO DE MI DESAYUNO, USTEDES TIENEN QUE PAGAR!-grito una voz masculina que venía de la nube, naruto levanto una ceja, noto que todos los civiles se metieron en negocios o se hicieron a un lado dejando solo al otrora rubio que levanto la mirada y se puso azul al ver la ya mencionada nube frente a él solo alcanzo a decir una cosa-mami-y luego lo último que vio fue a dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja seguidas de un furioso chico de cabello negro, notando que los tres tenían marcas de bigotes como las que el tenia en las mejillas, luego de eso vino la inconsciencia...

* * *

hola de nuevo,una aclaracion,es verdad que hice a naruto con muchos poderes,pero eso es porque el va a enfrentar a rivales poderosos,ademas una ultima cosa ¿les gustaria que ponga a nagato como el hermano de kushina?y por ultimo esto sera un harem masivo,y si quieren que incluya alguna version fem de un personaje solo me dicen chau ...


	3. Chapter 3:Konoha!

_**N/T**_:ufff,aca despues de algun tiempo volvi,el cap en si es corto,pero seran asi de cortos hasta el 10,luego de eso seran de seis mil palabras mas o menos,bueno,respondo reviews:

_**Juancarlos96**_:gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este cap :)

_**Naruto tendo rikudo**_:gracias,y con respecto a lo de itachi lo estoy pensando.

_**Jfuentes878**_:con rspecto a eso me parecio una buena idea,aunque no aparecera todavia chauu :)

_**RAIDEQUEN**_** O710:**gracias

_**Lady-darkness-chan**_:mi hermana tambien quiere eso,espero que te guste este cap aunque es algo corto ;)

_**El angel de la oscuridad**_:gracias por la aclaracion XD,y con respecto a lo entes en la mente del naruto,bueno algo interesante sucedera,chauu

_**pocho102:**__**gracias por tu opinion**_

_**disclaimer**_:ni Naruto o cualquier caracter usado en el fic me pertenecen,ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores,solo la historia es mia...ojala todo lo fuera TT_TT ...  
-hola que tal-persona hablando  
-"hola que tal"-persona pensando  
-mmmm,que es esto?-trio sparda hablando(dante,vergil y nero)  
-"mmm que es esto?"-trio sparda pensando(dante vergil y nero)  
-desgraciado!- demonio o ser sobrenatural hablando  
- "desgraciado!"-demonio o ser ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

_**NARUTO:MI CAMINO NINJA**_

_**CHAPTER 2:KONOHA!? Parte 1**_

naruto caminaba tranquilo por la aldea,hace un dia le habian permitido salir del hospital,la verdad no recordaba bien por que fue a parar ahi,y para colmo dante y nero a cada momento le pedian que se vaya a la cama con cada chica que veian pasar,la verdad que te taladren la cabeza de esa manera no era nada agradable,pero gracias a vergil el podia respirar tranquilo,pero aun debia ir con el hokage para pedirle oportunidad de instalarse en la aldea,sabia que seria algo dificil ya que podrian pensar que era un ninja enemigo,intentando infiltrarse en la aldea,pero juubi le sugirio algo que dante decidio llamar,"PLAN PARA FORMAR UN HAREM"...que diga un clan un clan,si un clan...ejem naruto no estaba tan deacuerdo,es decir la idea de reunir mujeres seria algo..hum como diria jiraiya?a si!un super sueño convertido en realidad,pero aun asi naruto no queria que futuros hijos suyos que no existian fueran usados como armas por cierta persona del ojo y brazo vendado,en una de las bases de raiz danzo sintio que algo bueno iba a pasar,volviendo con naruto, seguia cavilando sus posibilidades cuando nuevamente escucho un:

-NII_SAN VEN AQUI SOLO QUEREMOS MATARTE!-al igual que la ultima vez 2 voces a coro hablaron,naruto levanto una ceja,nuevamente una gran nube de humo hizo acto de aparicion esta vez los recuerdos de la ultima vez brotaron se hizo a un lado,cuando escucho un grito de agonia venir de la nube,estuvo asi cerca de 3 minutos cuando poco a poco la nube comenzo a disiparse revelando la figura maltrecha de alguien que reconocio al instante"menma?"penso naruto,comenzo a divagar por si por casulidad estaba en aquella dimension,nah,no importaba pero luego a un lado del pobre pelinegro se encontraban dos chicas que al instante hicieron saltar las "alertas dante-nero-conquistador",el peliblanco las miro mas detenidamente,eran bonitas si,la primea una pelirroja de pechos copa-C,alta de piernas largas,tenia un rostro,que si no fuera por la exprecion de molestia,estaria en la categoria "Dante-Nero-Vergil-chicas lindas"...,si vergil tambien es un conquistador,pero volviendo con naruto aun se encontraba admirando a la pelirroja notando asi que tenia ojos color morados,ademas de 3 marcas en forma de bigote en sus mejillas,luego la rubia,a naruto le recordo radicalmente a su forma de oiroke no jutsu,solo que esta no parecia estar tan desarrollada,tenia una delantera igual a la de su contraparte pelirroja,su cabello peinado en dos coletas contrario a la ojivioleta que tenia una cola de caballo,esta al igual que la otra tenia marcas en las mejellas,la verdad naruto no comprendia que diablos sucedia es decir por que diablos su contraparte estaba en su forma oiroke?no sabia pero la verdad ya queria abalansarse sobre el/ella,luego de unos momentos ambas se giraron a verlo,al instante se sonrojaron fuertemente"santo dios que especimen,no crei que hubiera tal hombre en konoha...mmm quiza pueda tenerlo para mi una noche de estas,je,je,je...si definitivamente"penso la pelirroja mientras imaginaba escenas no aptas para menores de 18,al tiempo que unas cuantas gotas de rojo liquido caian por su nariz,con la rubia las cosas no eran tan diferentes sintio como cierta parte de su anatomia se humedecia con tan solo mirar al ojivioleta-peliblanco mientras que"mmm,santo cielo oka_sama tenias razon,valia la pena esperar al hombre indicado,mmm...si,me pregunto si...¡pero que diablos!¿¡kasumi piensa lo mismo que yo!?¡no!,ella no me quitara a...¿como se llamara?"penso lo ultimo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla mientras miraba al peliblanco que pudo oler cierto olor que le agrado a el y a dos de sus inquilinos masculinos"bien parece que alguien esta excitada jejeje mmm si definitivamente es una niña,si una niña con pensamientos nada santos..."penso el otrora rubio mientras miraba a los ojos a la rubia de coletas,la cual al sentirse observada levanto su mirada hacia naruto mientras el le sonreia encantadoramente,mientras que la pelirroja al instante noto esto,levantandose de un salto se ubico a un lado de su hermana todavia en el suelo,mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un intento por resaltar sus ya resaltados encantos femeninos,lo que atrajo la atencion del peliblanco,de inmediato naruto dirigio su mirada hacia la chica por dos grandes y suaves razones,al tiempo que kasumi sonreia triunfal,como le encantaba ser tan hermosa...modestia aparte.

la rubia noto esto de inmediato,poniendose en una pose bastante provocativa para cualquier hombre,agachandose un poco dejando a la vista un muy sugestivo escote,a lo que en la mente del rubio dante le suplicaba que mirase hacia ahi,decidiendo consentir a dante miro a la chica,la cual esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion mientras que la otra la miraba de mala manera-he,he naruko_chan deja de hacer eso no es propio de una dama llamar la atencion de esa manera deberias ser mas fina-le reprocho la otra mientras miraba hacia otra parte con los ojos cerrados,los 3,naruto menma y naruko la miraban incredulos,despues de todo fue ella quien empezo toda esa pequeña competencia,kasumi abrio lentamente su ojo izquierdo mientras miraba hacia donde estaban los demas,entonces naruto decidio hablar.

-disculpen hermosas señoritas-hablo con voz seductura,tactica de conquista numero 6° aprendida por naruto de dante,al decir esa frase al instante ambas se sonrojaron mientras menma arqueaba una ceja,eso si que era raro,ellas solo se sonrojaban cuando estaban cerca de itachi o su padre les daba un cumplido-no creo que unos ejemplos de magnificencia como ustedes deban estar peleando,pero...diganme podrian llevarme con su kage?-lo ultimo lo dijo de manera amable con un sonrisa encantadora,a lo cual ambas feminas reaccionaron imaginandose a ellas mismas un tanto mas maduras casadas con el peeliblanco,asi que...

-h-hai-le dijeron sonrojadas a naruto el cual sonrio dandole un brazo a cada una para que lo tomazen lo que ellas aceptaron felices,de inmediato se fueron alejando mientras una figura se quedaba tendida en el piso"se olvidaron de mi por un chico...buaaaaa"empezo a llorar en su mente un maltrecho menma mientras cascadas caian por sus ojos...

* * *

con naruto y las chicas habian comenzado a caminar hace como media hora,ellas ya habian preguntado entre otras cosas el nombre del rubio,el respondio diciendoles la verdad,ahora se encontraban por la zona comercial de konoha,en donde todas las mujeres miraban con un marcado sonrojo al ojivioleta mientras los hombres le lanzaban ,miradas irritada,no solo por lograr hacer algo que se consideraba inposible,conquistar a las "gemelas de fuego",sino por que tambien lo hacia con sus parejas.

despues de cerca de una hora de haber caminado naruto noto a una figura que no penso volveria a ver"¿hinata_chan?"penso con algo de anhelo y entonces enfoco la vista un poco mas notando asi que venia acompañada"y...¿hinata_chan y hinata_chan?"penso ahora si algo desconcertado naruto al notar que las tres figuras eran de hecho iguales exceptuando a una que tenia el cabello castaño,esto fue notado por las gemelas,que se miraron entre si para luego tomar al rubio e intentar alejarse,ya que no querian que cierta hyuga peliazul se los quitara,pero entonces...

-hey naru_chan,sumi_chan vengan aqui-les grito una de las hermanas hyuga,lentamente y resignandose las gemelas de uzu se dieron la vuelta encarando a las tres hyugas,la primera parecia ser de porte fuerte y serio de cabello castaño le recordo a cierta hermana menor de cierta hyuga timida"hanabi_chan"penso reconociendola como tal,luego las dos figuras restantes las reconocio como hinata,o bueno reconocio como hinata a la que miraba al suelo ya que la otra lo miraba con una sonrisa depredadora,se preguntaba que diablos paso?  
bueno...no pudo seguir pensando por que una de las hyuga lo interumpio.

-hola guapo...se ve que tienes buena constitucion fisica,buenos brazos,alto,lindo pecho,rostro bastante atractivo...si definitivamente eres un buen especimen masculino...mmm,dime no quieres probar tu aguante?-le pregunto una de las hyugas la que parecia tener el cabello mas corto de las tres-por cierto mi nombre es hanna hyuga,un gusto...para ti jajajaja-comenzo reirse luego de su presentacion.

naruto miraba esto con un tic en el ojo al notar como esa bonita muchacha que ciertamente parecia tener un complejo de pervertido se ofrecia a el con bastante naturalidad,mientras el peliblanco seguia pensando no noto como las otras 4 muchachas incluyendo a la que parecia ser hinata solo rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de la llamada hanna,fue entonces cuando naruto decidio hablar.

-emmm,bueno mi nombre es naruto,naruto sparda de la orden,pues no tengo aldea,por lo que mi razon de estar aqui es para afiliarme a konoha,por lo que espero que su kage me acepte,de otra forma debere buscar alguna otra aldea ninja,pero prefiero pensar en presente...asi que señoritas-dirigiendose a las hyugas-serian tan amables de presentarse?,seria un placer saber el nombre de tan hermosas damas-pregunto y al mismo tiempo coqueteo con las hyugas restantes,las cuales se sonrojaron ya que no era muy normal que un hombre,menos un extranjero las tratara tan amablemente.

-b-bueno m-mi nombre es h-hinata hyuga,soy una de las herederas del clan hyuga,mi madre es hisana hyuga y mi padre es hiashi hyuga,mientras que estas son mis mellizas,hanna y...bueno dejo que ella se presente...-hablo con algo de timidez,en el corazon de naruto varios sentimientos se removieron,sobre todo la alegria y el dolor,alegria por el hecho de ver a hinata,dolor por saber que aunque era hinata al mismo tiempo no lo era ya que aqui ella jamas lo conocio y por eso no tuvieron todas las vivencias que el vivio con SU hinata,pero pensando nuevamente le presto atencion a quien el creia era hanabi.

-bueno-hablo con un tono algo frio y duro la castaña oscuro-mi nombre es hyuga hanabi,porto orgullosamente el titulo de heredera del clan hyuga,al igual que mis hermanas tengo 14 años cerca de cumplir mis quince,pero dime tienes malas intenciones con el clan hyuga o konoha?porque si es asi te aseguro que tendras un dolorosoro paso por I&T.

-...

-y bien?

-emmm,pues yo ehhh-naruto habia quedado algo descolocado por la pregunta tan directa de la hyuga,por eso su mente tardaba en reproducir las palabras-ahh!claro que no tengo malas intenciones,yo solo quiero afiliarme a una aldea,no soy un maldito psicopata destructor ni nada de eso,si fuera el caso de que yo quisiera destruir este lugar ya lo hubiera hecho "Cieguita"  
Mala idea...una vena pulso en la frente de hanabi,sus acompañantes dieron un paso atras mientras todas luchab

an por acomodarse detras de hinata,naruto miro esta accion algo desconcertado,es decir que tan malo podrian ser las cosas...no se lo imaginaba.

De un momento a otro naruto se encontraba volando por la aldea de las hojas,la verdad no era una nueva sensacion,no,era de hecho algo viejo,ya que en su vieja vida varias veces fue golpeado de manera similar por su amiga noto que habia dejado de volar,se dio cuenta que estaba bastante alejado del lugar de un elegante salto en el suelo,notando que estaria a unos 100 metros de su partida.

Comenzo a caminar,mientras miraba a las jovenes pasar y su "lado dantesco"hacia acto de aparicion,de un momento a otro comenzo a coquetear con cuanta mujer se le metiera en el camino,mientras que en su mente dante sonreia orgulloso,diciendo cosas sobre que el alumno supera al maestro,cosa que le sacaba una gota a los otros entes mentales,con naruto,el seguia caminando,hasta que el hambre lo invadio,mucha de hecho.

Fue en ese momento que noto el local de Ichiraku's ramen,sonrio abiertamente la verdad tenia bastante acerco y vio en el mencionado lugar a su querida ayame_nee_chan atendiendo algunos clientes,luego,en el otro extremo del restaurante vio al viejo teuchi,sonrio mientras se acercaba mas.

-hola!me podrian dar una orden de miso ramen?-dijo naruto alegre.

La pelicastaña se dio la vuelta y un marcardo sonrojo ocupo su rostro,al ver al guapo joven frente a ella,no mucho menor a ella,dandose cuenta de que se habia quedado desconectada del mundo,decidio tomar la orden del chico.

-ehm,claro,una sola orden?-pregunto

-de hecho...10 de cada uno-dijo serio naruto,mientras que el resto de las personas en el lugar le miro de mala manera.  
-ehhh...em,claro!-dijo recompuesta la joven.

Luego de cerca de media hora y mas de 40 platos de comida,el albo comenzo a caminar nuevamente por konoha,le sorprendia la cantidad de cambios con los que se encontro,se encontraba caminando tranquilo,pero como nada es perfecto,una gran,GRAN,legion de mujeres comenzo a seguirlo a toda velocidad,y como siempre el joven corrio como alma que lleva el diablo,no que no quisiera pasar tiempo con ellas,sino que no podia ni tenia ganas de soplarse los regaños de algunas de sus bijus.

Siguio corriendo,pero depronto choco con alguien,un quejido,una maldicion,y se vio a si mismo en algo muy suave y calido,levanto un poco la vista para encontrarse un par de orbes color miel,cabellos rojos y una mirada que parecia una mescla entre verguenza e ira,su rostro le era vagamente familiar al albo,entonces cuando ella hablo la recordo:

-Cabron!intentas aprovecharte de mi?,claro que no,sal de arriba mio en este instante-le grito,y naruto la recordo,era esa chica que estuvo involucrada en el secuestro de sasuke;su nombre:tayuya.

-yo...ahm,lo siento-dijo levantandose y ofreciendole una mano a la chica,ella acepto,pero apenas se levanto comenzo una lluvia de insultos dirigidos hacia su persona,despues de cerca de cinco minutos de insultos y maldiciones,se escucho una voz a la espalda del rubio.  
-oi,tayuya_onee,no crees que deberias ser mas amables con los desconocidos que visitan la aldea?-esa voz aburrida vino de la espalda del rubio,en cambio la peliroja ojimiel bufo

-callate karin_chan,este imbecil trato de aprovecharse de mi,que acaso no puedo desquitarme por eso?-dijo irritada la otra peliroja,mientras que la de gafas,bajo la mirada de naruto,miraba de manera reprovativa a la otra.

-sabes muy bien que oto_sama estara enojado,y ni te digo de oka_chan,sabes muy bien que no les gusta que tu hbles de esa manera...  
-mhp,oto_sama no puede enojarse por que yo hice lo que me parecia correcto-termino la otra

-te equivocs tayuya_chan,si estoy enojado-una serena voz vino de sus espaldas,apenas naruto se dio la vuelta,su mandibula cayo al suelo,frente a el,un hombre en sus 30-35,alto quiza de 1,80,traia el cabello rojo al igual que las chicas,solamente que el lo tenia por dabajo de la mandibula,pero lo mas llamativo eran sin duda sus ojos,eran de color morado,con una serie de tres anillos que cruzaban la cornea,tenia una mirada amable,aunque con algo de reproche dirigido hacia tayuya.

La chica peliroja se sonrojo un poco al verse descubierta,pero al menos sintio algo de alivio al ver que era su padre y no su mdre la que la encontro.

-al menos oka_chan no esta aqui...-dijo en voz baja,pero por desgracia el destino es cruel,y alguien salio a sus espaldas,era un poco mas baja,tenia el cabello corto,recogido hacia un lado de su rostro,al igual que tayuya tenia los ojos color miel,su cabello color azul era lo que mas resaltaba,una mirada reprovatoria iba dirigida hacia tayuya la cual solo bajo la cabeza.  
En cambio con naruto,este estaba totalmente desconcertado,-"nagato y konan?-fue su pensamiento sin poder creer lo que veia,al instante unio los cabos:

Nagato + konan=karin

Nagato+konan=tayuya

Nagato + konan=un puto mundo de cabeza!

!  
Naruto comenzo a hiperventilar,mientras todo lo que el conocia se desmoronaba lentamente,en su cabeza dante decidio aprovechar la oportunidad:

-naruto-dijo con voz seria

-s-si?-respondio el otro

-debes saber una verdad que se te a ocultado por años...

-cual?-dijo con algo de temor el otro,mientras las bijus y nero intentaban aguantarse la risa mientras vergil seguia sserio.

-naruto yo..._**SOY TU PADRE**_-dijo con voz grave el albo,mientras naruto caia de rodillas y se tomaba la cabeza

-QUEEE?!,NOOOO!-lanzo un grito desesperado al aire mientras que no lo aguantaron mas,los bijus y sus demonios,con la obvia excepcion de vergil comenzaron a reir con fuerza,y fue ahi cuando el rubio lo noto.

-espera...que?-si,lo comprendio tarde...


End file.
